Love is the key
by cococookies
Summary: Mari is an orphan from the Nine-Tailed Fox. She becomes closer to Naruto, not knowing he holds the demon within him. How will she react when she finds out about it. Will she stay with him or will she decide to be with someone else? Many suprizes! OC/Naru
1. They meetish

**Prologue**

The cruel smell of sweat and blood filled the night air as the sky seemed to throb a frightening red. The night was filled with screams of terror when the ground shook as the gigantic nine tail fox terrorized the village of the Hidden Leaf. The nine tales was a terrifying sight to see, the fox's eyes were piercing red that had a catlike stare to them. His tails swished around his skyscraping body. His growls shook the earth right to its core.

At that moment Lanati Alno just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, whose name was Mari. Lanati's husband just ran out to the battlefield after aiding his wife giving birth. Little did Tashoko know that his wife was sick with a rare disease that she tried to keep secret. She didn't want to tell him because she was scared once he knew that he would become distracted and forget his dream of becoming HOKAGE.

She felt the soft warm breath of her new born baby's breath. A single tear ran down her cheek knowing that this was probably the last time she was going to see her baby. She held onto little Mari's soft, warm hand as the baby with big hazel eyes stared into her mother's crying face. Lanati's breath became labored as she felt the pain taking a deadly turn right into her chest. She wished she had a couple minutes with Mari. But the world is sometimes not always fair. She whispered her last words that her baby would not understand but said them anyway before she died.

"One day you will become one the most beautiful, caring strongest kinochi that ever was. I have hope in you little Mari! Make your father proud. I Love you, Mari." And with that her mother's eyes closed and died. Mari began to cry.

7 YEARS LATER

**Mari**

I felt butterflies flying around inside my stomach, as I stepped out of my apartment into the cold air. This was my first day at the Ninja Academy and I was more nervous then I had ever been. Not only did I want to be an awesome ninja like mother and father, but I wanted to go above and beyond and become the best ninja that ever walked the earth. As I started locking the door I heard a noise to my left. I turned my head and saw Sarah, one of my closest friends. This was her first day of the academy too and she was just as excited.

I walked over to her, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey girl!"

I rolled my eyes at Sarah's girly voice.

She looked me up and down and clucked her tongue disapprovingly,

"Honestly, Mari! You didn't even dress up for the first day of Ninja Academy?"

I looked down at my regular outfit of loose shorts and plain white shirt.

"We're preparing to be ninjas, not models." I replied sarcastically.

Sarah just shook her head once more and began walking toward the school.

As we were reaching the building, I saw a young girl about my age coming out her house giving her mom and dad a kiss while they wished her a good day at school. I averted my eyes not wanting to think about any depressing thoughts on the first day of school. I couldn't stop myself though thinking about both my deceased parents.

I must have had a sad expression because Sarah put a reassuring hand in my shoulder and was smiling at me. I smiled back, lucky to have a great friend like her.

"SHUT UP"

My head snapped up and I watched as a boy with blond hair and whiskered cheeks scream at some local villagers. Some of the villagers just laughed and pointed at him saying things like "look, the monster has feelings". While others just glared at him. I didn't know what he did, but no one deserves anything like this.

I started to walk towards the boy but Sarah caught my wrist and pulled me back.

"What are you doing" she whispered in my ear. I snatched my wrist back and kept going towards the boy. Before I could reach him he turned around and ran right into, knocking me down in the process.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there "He said as he glanced down at me offered me a hand. I hesitated a bit from the shock and I guess he took it as I didn't want him to touch me. I saw a look of pain cross his blue eyes. He then turned and ran away without looking back.

Sarah hurriedly ran towards me and helped me get to my feet. She was telling me something but I didn't hear her since I was still staring at where the boy just ran off.


	2. They speak

**MARI**

I was still looking at where the boy ran off too, when sarah started shaking my shoulder.

"what!" I said facing her.

" I was saying, that you shouldn't of went up to that boy." Sarah said cleary irritated that I wasn't listening to her.

Before I cold reply a older man walked away from the group of angry onlookers and stood before us.

" If I was you, I would stay away from that boy." he said and started to walk away.

" Why would I do that, he has never did anything to me!", I yelled.

He stopped, turned around, opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but before he could say something another man came over gave him a warning look.

"You know the rules, Kelin,we can't say anything about it." the other man said.

Kelin nodded and looked at us for a second before saying," It's not what he did to you, but what he did to this whole village." with that he walked away. Now that left me with more questions then answers. I was about to follow him and aske what he meant when Sarah came over and pulled me the opposite way.

"Come on Mari", Sarah said. "we don't want to be late on our first day of school." I only nodded, questions running through my head. Why were they being so mean to that boy? What was it that they couldn't talk about? What did that guy mean when he said that he did something to the whole village? The only thing I knew was that I was going to get some answers.

I patted my hair and brushed off my shorts before following Sarah to the academy. We quickly walked to the school after noticing the time. the bell rang just we got there. Most of the seats were taken. I glanced around looking for two empty seats. I saw a couple in the back row, grabbed Sarahs hand and rushed towards them, not wanting to start a commotion. I took my seat and took out my notebook. The Teacher just gave us a quick warning glance and continued what he saying.

" Hello, my name is Iruka and I'm going be your instructor" he said. " Today we are going to focus on introducing yourselves and myself also. Now who wants to go fi-"

Right then the doors bust open and the boy from earlier ran into the room.

**NARUTO**

I rushed inside the classroom interruping whatever Iruka sensei was saying. My face got red with embarresment when I saw the students staring at me. "Sorry I'm late, I fell in a pot holeand hit my head." After I said it, I noticed how fake it sounded. Everyone just kept staring at me. I laughed loudly masking my stupidity. I quickly sat in an empty seat in the back row, not wanting to attract anymore attention to myself. I heard a gasp from my left and turned my head to see who it was. There was a girl who was slighty taller than me, me being the shortest excluding Hinata. She had Reddish brown hair that reached her waist, and had green eyes with flecks of blue in them.I then realized that this girl was the one from eairler .

She was looking at me with her eyes wide. She was very pretty I thought. Why did she have to be like the rest of them. I turned my head at the thought and looked up to Iruka sensei who was glaring at me intensely.

"Naruto, you have the nerve to come to class late on the first day of school and spew ridiculous lies at that!", Iruka yelled. "If you want to be a ninja you have to become serious like a ninja! We will continue this conversation after class." I only nodded, since I was still aware of the girls eyes on me. Wanting to break the silence I decided to say something.

**MARI**

I stared at the boy who was sitting by me. I couldn't believe that the same boy who had so much pain in in his feature this morning, was the one who was laughing and smiling sitting next to me. Now that I could get a closer look at him, I noticed he had scars on his cheeks that look like whiskers. He also had spikey blond hair that seemed to go everywhere but in the right place. He had piercing blue eyes that sparkled when he laughed or smiled. He resembled a cute, hyper, little puppy.

"Sorry about earlier." he said all of a sudden. He was facing me and had a grin on his face. I was a little shocked, since I thought he wouldn't want to talk to me after everything that happened this morning. "It's okay, It wasn't your fault. I should of seen you coming."

After saying that his mouth opened a little bit with suprize.

"What is it?" I said.

He closed his mouth quickly. "I wasn't expecting you to say that." he mumbled, his eyes casting down ward as if he was deeply thinking about something.

" What do you mean?" I asked confused.

" Well you see... no one has ever said sorry to me and meant it." he said looking back at me.

"Oh... well then I guess I'll be the first one." I said smiling at him.

" Thank you" He said smiling right back at me.

" For what?" I asked confused again.

" For showing me kindess." he said.

I didn't know what to say to that so I just put my hand on his shoulder saying " Anytime." smiling. Deciding to change the subject I asked what his name was.

"Naruto Uzamaki" he stated proudly.

"My name is Mari Alno."I said

"And my name is Sarah Hucha!" Sarah said bumping me out of the way holding out her hand. I rolled my eyes as she batted her eyelashes.

He blushed and hesitantly grabbed her hand and shook it. Sarah smiled at him sweetly and took back her hand .

"So Naruto, where do you live." sarah asked.

"I live by myself in some aparments" he said.

" Where's your parents?" she asked.

"Sarah!" I yelled shocked by how blunt she was.

" No, it's okay." he said. " They died before I could met them."

"Oh, sorry." I said glaring at Sarah after noticing how sad he said it. " My parents died before I could meet them too." I shocked myself by saying that since I never even try to think about it let alone tell someone else about it.

Before he could reply to her Iruka sensei said it was time for lunch. I picked up my things and brought out my bento box. I looked over at Naruto who was walking away looking depressed.

"Naruto!" I called. He turned around.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and Sarah?" I asked a little bit embarressed. " Unless you have someone else you want to sit with..."

"No,no I'll sit with you. "he said with a huge grin on his face.

And this was the beggining of our friendship.


	3. Feelings

6 YEARS LATER

**MARI**

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura screamed hitting Naruto on the head.

" What did you that for?" asked Naruto, rubbing the back of his head.

"For being annoying of coarse." rolling her eyes like it was the obvious answer.

I worriedly looked at Naruto knowing Sakura's monster strength. We were all sitting down eating ramen, all being me, Naruto, Sarura, Sasuke, and Kakashi sensei. He saw me looking at me and gave me a reasursing smile. I was very happy when I heard I was going to be on a team with Naruto. We became closer over the years, he was one of my bestest friends, Sarah being my first. We have been inseperable and becoming teamates just made us closer. It was a stroke of luck being on his team since most teams have three members, we have four because of the odd number of kids this year.

Sarah was disappointed when she heard that she wasn't going to be on our team. It wasn't just because she was our friend, but because of her obvious crush on Naruto. She has been crushing on him since they met. Naruto being oblivious as always never seemed to notice. speaking of the Devil, here she comes.

"Hey there Naruto!" she yelled putting an arm around him.

" Hey there, Sarah!" looking up at her and giving her a foxy grin. She smiled back and sat on the other side of him. She too has become very close to Naruto over the years.

"Hi Sarah", I said averting her attention to me.

"Oh, hey Mari, didn't see you over there." She said nervously after noticing that she was staring at Naruto a couple of seconds to long. I rolled my eyes at her lie. Everyone in team 7 and most of the kids our age knew she had a crush on Naruto. Sarah was actually really outgoing when it came to guys and her feelings, but she was actually a little shy around him. Not obvious shy, like Hinata, who was in love with the guy, but more of read between the lines and you can see she was nervous.

I, myself wasn't falling in head over heals in love with any boys. Sure Sasuke was handsome and cool, but there was enough girls going after him. Then there was Naruto who was kind, outgoing, funny, cute...but even if I did like him Sarah called him first and I wasn't going to try advance on a guy who my best friend was crushing on. The other guys in our year werejust not my type. One time when I was younger I goon a "date" with Rock Lee, but didn't end up so good when he thought a date was running around the village ten times, and this was when we were ten. Never knew what I saw in that guy.

I glanced at Naruto who had ordered his fith bowl of ramen while fiishing telling Sarah about our last mission.

"And then I punched him right in his face, knocking him out cold." Naruto was saying while puching the air before him. Sarah was listening to him intently watching his every move with stars in her eyes.

"You're awsome Naruto!" she said while cheering him on while he was beating the air saying "take that and that."

I rolled my eyes once more and got up from where I was sitting. Everyone started to laugh when he fell off the stool hitting his already bruised head. we laughed louder as he bump starting to form on his head. He sat up and crossed his arms, pouting, saying" Thats not funny." He resembled an adorable little puppy. I could only laugh and hold out a hand to him

"Thanks, Mari-chan" he said as he grabbed my hand and stood up. I could only laugh since his bomp was still getting bigger. I asked for an icepack and gentlyput it on top of his head.

"well, I'll be off." Kakashi said, not even taking his eyes off his orange little book. Before we could even say goodbye, he poofed away leaving a trail of smoke.

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a second?" Sarah asked blushing a litte. What is she up to? She usually never blushes, no matter how much she liked someone.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the festival with me tonight?" she said blushing furiously. My heart tightened strangely.

"Sure, we can all go." Looking at all of us know. For some reason I was relieved. Why would I care if Naruto and Sarah went to the festival together alone.

"Ya, that sounds like a great idea!" Sakura said. " Don't you think Sasuke?" He only grunted in reply.

" What about you, Mari?" asked Naruto, looking at me hopefully.

" Of coarse." I said blushing a bit from my earlier thoughts.

" Well then, it's decided; we are all going!" yelled Naruto pumping his fist. Sarah looked a little disipointed but covered it up with a wide grin when Naruto looked at her.

Sakura got up and grabbed mines and Sarah's hand.

"Come on girls we have to go shopping for the festival tonight." She said dragging us out the shop.

"Yay!"cheered Sarah being the girly girl she was. I could only roll my eyes and drag my feet. Shopping wasn't my type of thing. Usually I just went shopping for ninja tools or when Sarah dragged me there to tell her how good she looked in her new cloths she bought.

" See you tonight" Sarah and Sakura yelled at the boys. I just waved and sighed, dreading what was up ahead.

**Please review. Don't hold back telling me your thoughts. Thank you!**

**(P.S. sorry about the short chapters.)**


	4. Not expected

NARUTO

I laughed at Mari's expression when I saw her being dragged my Sakura and Sarah for shopping. I knew that she rather be training or even studying, anything other than shopping. I waved my hand towards them and elbowed Sasuke to do the same. He reluctanly raised his hand and gave it a slight wave. I went back to my bowl of ramen and slurrped it down, finishing when my bowl made a satisfying thunk as it hit the counter.

"Teme, are you going to finish that?" I asked pointing towards his bowl. In reply he just pushed his bowl towards me.

"So, dobe..." I looked up suprized. Sasuke is a man of very few words and when he does talk, it's usually to insult me. "Does Mari ever talk about me?"

"Ummm...I guess, sometimes she does."

"Well...what does she say?" He asked blushing. This was strange since he never talked about things like this, let alone blush about them. Maybe he...no. Sasuke is to obsessed with his goal to think about girls. Well just in case, I'll have some fun. I finished my bowl before answering. I looked at him over my bowl and saw that he was getting a little impatient.

" She says that you are one of the stongest, smartest, handsomest guys in this village, excluding myself, of coarse" I lied. Trieng to hold my grin in when I saw his eyes get big.

"Why do you ask?" I said smiling.

"None of your buisness, Dobe." he said getting up from the stool and opened the flap walking out.

" None of my buisness?... your the one that asked me!" I yelled getting up and following him.

"NARUTO!" I looked back and I saw old man Teuchi holding a bill. Why does it always have to be me?

...

I opened my aparment door, looking depressingly at my skinny little frog wallet. I took off my sandals walking towards my bedroom, suprized at how clean it was. Then I remembered what happened last week after exhausting myself training.

Flashback

_"And why did you drag me here again?" Mari asked Sarah as they hid behind a bush watching Naruto. _

_" Just watch and see." Sarah said pointing towards Naruto. She sighed and looked through the gap between the bushes. He came back the to the village not to long ago with Jiraya and the fith hokage. She hasn't talked to him in awhile and was wondering what he did those last few weeks. She didn't have to wait to long since she saw him summon a shadow clone. 'whats he doing' she thought as she saw the clone start hitting the air around the orignals right hand. She gasped as his chakra started to form a tight compressed blue ball. _

_"RASENGAN!" He yelled as he hit a nearby tree. There was a loud snapping noise as the tree toppled over. Thats when Mari noticed several other trees were also on the ground. I looked back at Naruto and noticed that he was breathing heavily. Before I could do anything he fell on the ground._

_Mari ran over to him, Sarah close behind. As she walked got closer to him, she could hear his loud snores. She couldn't help but grin as she stood over him watching him sleep._

_" Just leave it to Naruto to fall asleep while training." Sarah said coming up behind from Mari. She nodded and watched how peaceful he looked. It was weird to see him not talking or jumping up and down like he usually was. She kneeled down and noticed his hand was in bad shape._

_"How long has he been doing this?" Mari asked bandaging Naruto's hand._

_" Two hours or more." Sarah said kneeling beside Mari. "He looks so peaceful when he is asleep"_

_" We should bring him home." Mari said standing up and grabbing his arms, while Sarah stood up and picked up his legs. They walked toward his home, getting a couple strange glances from the villagers. They opened the door, which he forgot to lock, and layed him on his bed. Mari looked around and cringed at the mess surrounding his aparment. Dirty clothes, empty ramen containers, and things that she couldn't even guess covered the floor. The counters were stacked with dirty dishes, while the table had moldy food that was way past it's experation date on top of it. Not only did it look like a pigsty, but it smelled like one to. Mari and Sarah both shared a look of disgust. _

_"Maybe, we could clean his home and suprize him." Sarah suggested giving Mari a hopeful luck. " LIke, a present for him from being away for such a long time."_

_"Why not, I don't have anything better to do." Mari said." We'll need some reinforments though." _

_Mari nodded and they setted off to search for troops. After endless begging and blackmail they found the whole rookie nine plus guys team and started towards his house, stopping on the way to get cleaning supplies and decorations. As everyone walked in his house they all had the same reaction that Mari and Sarah had, utter disgust. They all doubled gloved and set to work. Everyone took a job and cleaned. No one wanted to do the bathroom so they decided whoever did the least of work had to do it. Shikamaru, being the laziest, ended up doing it, and only muttered 'What a drag" when he found out._

_After two hours of endless cleaning and shining they were done, Naruto still sleeping soundlessly. The girls took out the decorations and started putting stramers across his ceiling and a banner that said 'WELCOME HOME', while they guys cooked some ramen for him. _

_" He's waking!" yelled Lee who was assigned the job of watching him. They all gathered around his bed and yelled SUPRIZE as he opened his eyes. _

_"wha-what?" he said confused sitting up. He looked around his room and stood up. The room was actually sparkling. His room had orange streamers coming down from his ceiling. He smelled a delicious smell and looked at the table, where sat a heaping bowl of ramen. He ran over to the bowl, took his chopsticks and started eating like a crazed man. _

_" Wow, did you guys do this?"he asked in between bites. _

_"Ya! we all did!" yelled Lee. _

_" We decided it would be a welcome home present." said Sakura sitting next to him. The rest followed suit and found somewhere to sit._

_"You gus are the best, I would never expect you guys to do something like this." He said finishing his ramen in record timing._

_"What did you expect, we are all you friends." Mari said putting her hand on his. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Mari noticing Sarah looking kind of sad pulled her hand back. _

_" It was Sarah's idea, though" she said trying to brighten her mood. Sarah's eyes got wide when Naruto walked over to her and gave her a hug. She blushed a bit when he let go. _

_" Thanks Sarah-chan!" He said_

_"No problem." She mumbled still red._

_"CAKE TIME" yelled Choji walking in with a cake._

_Everyone started laughing._

_..._

I smiled back at the memory. I still couldn't believe that they did all that for me, ecspesially Sasuke, who wouldn't even help me scrath my back if I asked him. Thinking back to Sasuke, I started to wonder what he meant when he asked what Mari said about him. Him liking her was a definite possibility after his reactions to what I said this morning. What if she liked him back? I got a nervous feeling after thinking that. I mean shouldn't I worry if Sasuke liked her. He never shows any emotions unless he gets mad or annoyed. I'll just clear this up when I see them tonight. Since I didn't have anything do until the fesival, I decided to take a nap. My head was hurting from all this thinking.


	5. Jealous

**MARI**

I looked at myself in the mirror. My normally long hair that reached my waist was put in a high bun with a few wisps escaping framing my face. My hazel eyes were extra big and framed by dark eyelashes. My usual clothes were replaced by a black dress that reached mid-thigh and frilled at the end. The dress had tiny white flowers printed along the hem and top. The dress seemed to show the curves that I, myself didn't know I had. I could only stare at the miricle that Sarah and Sakura made. If it wasn't for them I would of probably just went in my regular ninga gear.

" You look beautiful, Mari" Sarah said coming up behind me. She too was looking pretty, with her golden hair cascading down her back, her eyes light brown eyes glowing, and her pink dress fitting her like a glove.

"Thanks to you and Sakura, of course." I said turning to her.

" Anything for a friend." She said smiling. "We better get going and meet up with Naruto, and the others." My heart beat a little faster when she said Naruto's name. Ever since this morning I felt a little giddy when I thought of Naruto being at the festival. I didn't know why I felt this way, but I didn't want to say anything to Sarah because of her feelings towards him. I picked up my purse that I borrowed from Sarah and walked out the door with her.

When we went outside the night air was filled with joys of laughter and people chatting happily with one another. People crowded the streets, stopping to admire something in a booth or winning a prize for a friend. Sarah grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. I weaved around people almost hitting a young couple but I let go of Sarah's hand and spun out of the way just in time. I looked up just in time to a young child in my way. I jumped over his head knocking his hat off .

"Sorry!" I called when Sarah grabbed my hand again and started to run. The lights zipped before me and noises blurred in my ears. When we finally reached our destination without anymore incidents, I let out a sigh of relief.

" You almost killed me!" I exclaimed. Pulling my hand from Sarah's.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get here as soon as possible." Sarah said smoothing out her dress. She walked over and fixed my hair that got messed up in the process. I laughed at her excuse knowing that she just wanted to see Naruto. We walked in Ichiraku ramen and spotted Naruto and Sasuke arguing about something, while Sakura just watched and sighed.

"Hey." I said, stopping their argument. Naruto and Sauke turned around and their mouths flew open. I blushed a little by their reaction and I could tell Sarah did to.

" Hey Mari and Sarah! You guys look beautiful." Sakura said, breaking the boys out of their trance.

"Well, what are we wating for? Lets go!" Naruto said sudennly getting up from his seat. I was a little disappointed he didn't say anything. He could of at least said hi.

**NARUTO**

I walked out the shop and smelled the cool night air, trying to clear my mind. When I saw Mari tonight I got this tingly feeling in my gut and it just got worse when I saw her looking all pretty. I never felt this way, but it felt good. I looked back and saw Sasuke talking to her and a pang of jealousy shot through me. Before I could walk over there and talk to her Sarah came over and grabbed my hand. This wasn't a suprize since she did this when we were younger, and I was used to it. She to was looking very pretty and I decided to say it.

"You look very pretty tonight." I said looking at her from the corner of my eye. I noticed her blush. Sarah has always acted this way around me and I never thought twice about it. It felt normal.

"And you look very handsome tonight, Naruto." she said looking at me. I looked down at my casual clothes that I wore when I wasn't on missions and shrugged my shoulders. I never dressed up when I didn't have to and felt a little out of place when I saw everyone in fancy clothes.

" I always look like this, though." I said confused.

"Which means that you are always handsome." She said blushing. I blushed too, because of her forwardness and put my arm around her shoulders.

**MARI**

I watched as Naruto put his arm around Sarah. I felt happy for my friend and was glad that she was getting the attention from Naruto that she always wanted. But deep down somewhere I couldn't help, but feel a little jealous. I was also a little annoyed that she was getting all of his attention when he hasn't even said a word to me yet. I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of making me jealous.

"Hey guys?" Sakura said looking at me and Sasuke. "I'm going to go hang out with Ino and Tenten. If that's okay?"

"Ya, sure, thats fine. We'll meet up later." I said waving her off.

I looked over at Sasuke who was walking beside me and smiled at him. He smiled back and turned his attention to me.

" Hey Sasuke, you look nice." I said looking at his clothes that were a bit nicer than his regualer clothes.

" You look nice too." He said blushing a bit.

"Thank you" smiling I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the nearest booth making sure Naruto could see us. Naruto and Sarah came in trailing behind us. We ended up being in a carnival booth, where you could win giant stuffed panda by popping ten ballons in a row.

"Naruto, win me one please!" Sarah asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, Sarah-chan" he said going over to the counter, paying for the darts. He shot all ten in a row easily, being a ninja, and handed Sarah a overstuffed pink panda bear.

"It's so cute!" Giving the teddy bear a hug and then giving Naruto one also. He just put a hand behind his head and said it was nothing. I on the other hand knew it was more than that when I saw him looking at her. I was getting very mad.

" It's just a panda, Sarah. It isn't like he purposed to you." I said soon regretting my words. A look of pain crossed her features at my words.

" What's your deal?" Sarah asked shocked by how cold I sounded. " Why are you being so mean?"

"Why are you always hanging on Naruto?" I asked back. I stepped closer to her "Why don't you tell him how you feel since you are always attached to him like a leech?"

" Why are you doing this to me?" asked Sarah as tears started escaping her eyes. I felt a pang of guilt stab my heart, but I couldn't stop. It wasn't fair that she gets all his attention! I went to this fesival for him and all he does is talk to her while she asorbs it like a sponge. My anger boiled over at this last thought and I pushed her.

"Mari, stop!"Naruto said. I looked at him and a guilt came crashing into me as I saw his eyes filled with disippointment. He helped Sarah up to her feet and hugged her.

I just realized what I did.I wanted to get out of here and decided to do just that. I ran out the booth not looking back once.

"Mari!"yelled someone, but I was to busy running away to notice and see who it was.

I ran like a mad women, bumping into people and hearing them yell insults at me. I shoved my way through the crowd until I hit the forest and started sprinting past the trees, scraping my bare arms and face. I couldn't believe what I just did. How could I do that to my best friend? How could I let a boy make me so jealous? I just wanted to get away from it all and spend some time to think by myself.

After endless running I started to slow down and took in my bearings. I was in an open clearing surrounded by tall trees that casted long shadows. In the middle of the field sat a flat smooth rock. Moonlight surrounded the rock making it seem to glow. I realized that this was the first time that me and Sarah met.

Flashback

_Five year old Mari walked through the forest, stopping every once in awhile to admire a stone or smell a blooming flower. She loved nature very much and spent most of her free time walking in the forest. Mari was chasing a bright blue butterfly when she heard someone singing softly._

_How happy, spring has come over the Sumida,  
>Rowing up, rowing down in the warm sunbeams,<br>Drops from the boatmen's oars look like cherry blooms,  
>How can I describe for you the view o'er the streams?<em>

_She soon recogonized the song, that they sung frequently at the orphange. She stepped through the trees and saw a young girl with light blond hair put into two pig tails. She was sitting on a giant rock with her back to Mari. _

Lo, see the cherry trees that stand in the morning mist,  
>I hear them speak to me in a tender tone,<br>In the eve I love to see the waving willows,  
>They stretch their han-.<p>

"You have a pretty voice." Mari said cutting her off in the middle of the song. She turned to Mari and had a suprized look an her face. She stood up and walked towards her.

_"Who are you?" she asked " Were you spying on me?" _

__"N-no" Mari said timidly. " I was walking in the forest and heard your voice." __

___Sarah noticing her getting nervous giggled. " I was only joking."___

____"Oh" was all that Mari said. They both laughed after her answer. ____

_____" You need a makeover." Sarah said said suddenly. Mari stopped laughing and looked at her dirty little overalls._____

______"Whats wrong with me now?" Mari asked.______

_______" Well, you are really pretty and I think a makeover would make you prettier."Sarah said smiling. " Come on, my older sister loves giving makovers!" Sarah said starting to drag Mari._______

________"O-okay." Mari said stumbling after Sarah. ________

________...________

I cryed silently thinking back to the time me and Sarah met. She was my first and bestest friend. Thinking back to what I just did was like watching me kiling lpart of myself. I didn't deserve a freind like her after what I did. She has never said one bad thing to me the whole time we've been friends and I pull a stunt like that? What is wrong with me.

I cried harder and put my head between my leg. I cried what felt like hours when I heard a crack behind me.

" Who's there?"

**A/N: What's gong to happen? I don't even know yet! Please read and review- it makes my day! Thank you for reading! **

**P.S Don't worry! There will be some action later for all those people who love fight scenes!**

**Mari: Why am I so mean to Sarah in this chapter? Sarah! I'm sorry! *cry***

**Sarah: It's ok Mari, eveyone makes mistakes once in awhile.**

**Mari: *****sniff*, so that means you forgive me?*sniff* Even though I made fun of you in front of Naruto!**

**Sarah: Of course, thats what freinds are for!**

**Mari calls out Sarah's name and hugs her while Sarah calls out Mari's name and hugged her.**

**Naruto and Sasuke walk in the door, see them. and walk out.**


	6. Shocked

**NARUTO**

My mouth flew open as I heard what Mari was saying. Never in my whole time being freinds with Mari have I ever heard her talk like that. Sure, she and Sarah sometimes bicker, but I never heard her being so...cruel. This wasn't the Mari I knew. What happened to make her like this? I watched as she pushed Sarah on the ground. I couldn't stand it any longer. I told her to stop. She looked at me and then fled. I watched as she flew out into the crowd, still shocked.

"Mari!"Sasuke called.

"Go get her." I said hugging Sarah, who was crying on my shoulder. He nodded and ran out. I walked towards an open bench, still holding Sarah and sat down, trying to comfort her. I stroked her hair and rubbed ber back, trying to stop her crying.

"Sorry" she mumbled in my jacket.

" For what?"I asked looking down at her, but couldn't see her because her face was still hidden.

" For making you have to sit here and comfort me, when I know you rather go talk to Mari." She whispered.

" Why would you say that? you are the one who needs to talk to someone. Plus, I don't think I could talk to her after what she did to you". I said lifting up her chin so she could look at me. Her eyes were a bit swollen and red and her hair dangled across her face. She blushed a bit and hugged me harder, covering her face once again in my jacket.

"It's true, you know." she said softly. "What she said earlier, How I cling to you. I try not to, but I ..." She trailed off. she took in a shakey breath and let go of me, looking me straight in the eye. " The truth is that I love you so much."

I was shocked by her words, not knowing what to say.

" I know you don't feel the same way. I can clearly see that you like Mari more than me, but I just wanted to get that off my chest." Sarah said standing up. Before I could even react she leaned down and kissed me right on the lips. My eyes widened as she straightened up and looked at me, before running in the crowd.

**MARI**

"Who's there?"

I looked back and saw a flicker in between the shadows of the tree. I started to get a little worried, even though I was a ninja. I left all my battle gear at home and was wearing a dress. What if it was some kind of creep followed me here and wanted to do things... I shivered at the though and got into my battle stance. My fears were right as I watched a man walk into the clearing, clearly under the influence. He was looking at me with a perverted grin and I couldn't help but be disgusted.

" Hey there, pretty little girl." He slurred coming closer . " I saw that you were upset and needed some comfort." I sneered and took a step back. I watched as he came close enough for me to reach out and touch him.

" Don't get any closer or you will regret it." I said glaring at him.

" Oh, will I? Lets just see about that." He said reaching a hand toward me. I think he didn't know that I was a ninja as I watched his shocked expression when I grabbed his wrist and brought him close to me, so close that our noses were almost touching. I smelled his sour breath and almost gagged.

" You will" I said giving him an wicked grin, and started turning his wrist until he screamed in pain. He tried to kick me, but I let go of his hand and moved so fast, that to him I was blur and stood behind him. Before he could realize what happened I tapped his shoulder and smashed my fist against his jaw as he turned to look at me.

He toppled over and held onto his bleading face moaning. I laughed a little at how helpless he looked . I heard a noise to my left and turned my head and saw Sasuke walk through the trees. He looked at the me, at the man, then back to me. He rushed over and asked what happened.

" I was teaching this man not to mess with "pretty little girls" that are alone in the forest." I said still glaring at the man. " Next time he should know who he was messing with. It might come back to him and hit him in the face." I grinned slightly at my unattended pun. The man soon understanding the situation stood on unsturdy legs and ran, stumbling a couple times, out the forest.

"Well, are you alright?" Sasuke asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I sat on the stone, bringing my knees up to my chest. Was I alright? I most likley lost my best friend, I probably lost any chance being with Naruto, and I was almost molested. I wasn't alright and I started to cry. I cried about Sarah, who was my best and hurt her. Naruto ,who is also my best friend, but felt something more toward him. Sasuke, who had to watch me in this pityful state. Lastley about my parents. How it wasn't fair that the stupid fox had to kill them and how I knew I would never meet them. How I would never talk to my mom about boys and my friends or someone to argue with about simple things. Never to have a dad helping me train and teach me new fighting strategies, or justsu. To spoil meor warn me about how many dangers there are for a young women. Never going to hear their voices saying that they love me or have a nice day. Never. My heart felt like it was brocken and it was impossibe to bring it together.

Sasuke sat by me and hugged me. I wrapped my hands around him burying my face into his chest. I sobbed so hard that my body started hurting. Each sob racking my body. I felt Sasuke stroke my hair. After it felt like I ran out of tears my body just trembled. I noticed I soaked his shirt and lifted up my head, looking him.

" Are you done?" he asked gently caressing the side of my face. I only nodded and looked up at the moon that was still beaming brightly, looking at how peaceful and beautiful it was. How it probably saw so many changes in this world, but still sat there unchanged. Amazing. I could sit there and look at it for hours.

I layed my head against Sasuke's chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. I felt his hand on my head and slowly started to run his ahnd through my hair. It felt nice and I wrapped my arms around him, snuggling closer. I heard his heart beat a little faster. I raise my eyes to meet his. In slow motion I saw his lips coming closer to mine. My heart beat drastically and I felt his do the same. I didn't know what to do! It felt right being in his arms, but my mind went back to Naruto. NO! Naruto was Sarah's and I wasn't going to let Naruto control my love life. I smashed my lips against Sasuke's suprizing him and making his gasp.

I was unsure what to do after that, since this was my first kiss, but decided to put my hands in his hair. His lips were soft and warm against my own. He brought his hands from my hair and put them on either side of my face. He pulled back from me and looked at me with his dark onyx eyes. I blushed and tried to turn my head from him, but couldn't since both of his hand were still on my face, so instead just looked away.

" Mari." He said not finishing until I looked at him. "I know this is sudden,but will you be with me? I liked you for such a long time and now that you return my feelings..." he trailed off still looking at me. Moment of truth. Do I want to be with him? I thought back to Naruto once again, but mentally shook my head. The answer was yes.

" Yes Sasuke-kun, I will be with you." With that he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

**A/N: I know the story and summary don't match up right now, but I promise it will in later chapters. I'm going to make this story a long one and needed more things to happen then what just the summary said, but before I do I want you guys to let me know what you think and also how I could improve. So please review. I promise that if you do I will go to each of your hompages, read one of your stories and review it! I promise! Thank you! Oh! almost forgot! Please tell me what couples do you like because I'm starting to feel differently about some of them, but won't tell you because then you might change your mind. Also I take suggestions!**


	7. realizations

NARUTO

" Sarah!" I called shoving my way through the crowd. Where could she of gone? After snapping out of the shock of being kissed, my first kiss if you didn't count Sasuke-teme, I've been searching for her and wasn't having any luck. I went back to Ichiraku ramen and sat on the stool, putting my head in my hands, trying to clear my mind. I thought back to the kiss.I don't know why, but it made my insides all tingly. How I wanted to find her and kiss her. To put my hands around her waist and hold her close. To put my face in her hair and smell her sweet frangrance of flowers. But at the same time I felt guilty. I felt like I was betraying Mari. How could I have these feelings for someone else, but her. I loved Mari since the day I met she became my friend, no matter what the other kids said, she only showed kindness to me. I love her laugh, her sarcasm, how cute she looks when she gets mad, how she can be so sweet at times, and how her smile could light up my whole day. I always had my eyes on her from the very start. Never noticing Sarah's feelings towards me until tonight.

But now that I know of her feelings I couldn't get her out of my head. How she is always there for me cheering me on when everyone else just rolled their eyes or laughed. Her always commenting me, telling other people about something she thought that was cool about me. Her asking me to go somewhere with her, but always ended up going with a group of people. Always wanting my approval over things. Thinking back, I was always thinking about the next time I would get to hang out with Mari. Not once thinking about Sarah. But now I realized something; I loved Sarah too.

With new strength, I began searching for her again. I climbed up the nearest building and scanned the area. I jumped from building to building, stopping every once in awhile when I saw someone with light blond hiar, but disippointed when I found out it wasn't her. As I was about to give up and try a different strategy I spotted Sarah. My heart started to beat rapidly as I made my way down to her. I then realized that she wasn't alone, she was with Mari and Sasuke.

I saw Mari, noticing me first, look at me with wide eyes as I walked towards them. Sarah looking back to see what she was looking at saw me and blushed.

"Hey!" I said stopping in front of them, slightly out of breath. Mari had an guilty look on her face, Sasuke had a look of annoyance, and Sarah was still blushing, shyly looking at me. I couldn't help but blush back as I thought about earlier. I then noticed Sasuke was holding Mari's hand. Noticing this she took her hand from Sasuke's and put it behind her back. Sasuke looked at her strangly, but didn't say anything about it. I looked at the two of them questionly.

"So... what were you guys talking about?" I said breaking the silence.

" Nothing concerning you, Dobe." Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets. I glared at him before looking at Mari for the answer.

" I was just apologizing to Sarah about my earlier behavior. I was just not having a good day." Mari said. I curiously looked at her not believing her lame excuse. It had to be more to it then her just having a bad day. She looked back at me with a facial expression that said 'What'. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to Sarah. I nervously scrached my whiskered cheek and opened my moth to say something when Sakura and the whole rookie nine came crashing through. I fell back with a oof as they ran into us.

" What's the deal?" I yelled standing up.

" The firework show is about to start and we thought you might want to come?"said Sakura. The firework show was the best thing at the fesival and everyone in the village went there to watch the show. I, on the other hand never went to one since I had no one to go with or I was on a mission. So, of course I wanted to go!

"YA! LETS'S GO!" I yelled enthusiastically. They rolled their eyes at me , but all agreed to go too. I trailed the group to the Hokage Mansion watching Sarah in front of me talking to Ino. I walked up beside her and took her hand in mine. She blushed and tried to take her hand from mine, but I held it tighter pulling her closer to me. I then put my arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. She squeaked a little and I chuckled bringing her even closer. Ino looked at us confused and walked ahead to talk to Sakura leaving us alone. We walked in a comforting silence holding hands making our way to our destination.

As we got to the top of the mansion I sat on one of the many blankets that were layed across the roof. I looked up at Sarah and patted the blanket next to me. She sat down on the corner farthest from me. I sighed and scooted next to her laying my arm over her shoulders. I looked at her trying to make her look at me. She wouldn't so I pulled her hair like we did when we were kids. She then looked at me and I smiled. She blushed and covered her face with her hands. I smiled at her shyness and started poking her sides making her laugh. I started tickling her harder and she fell on her back still laughing. She looked so pretty when she laughed I thought. Why haven't I noticed her sooner. I coudn't help but lean down and kiss her. She stopped laughing immediately and sat up.

" Naruto, stop" She said looking at me straight in the eye. I looked at her confused. " Please stop messing with my feelings."

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbfounded.

" Why are you doing this, when you know my feelings towards you?" she asked.

" Isn't it obvious, I share your feelings." I said pulling her towards me. I heard her gasp against my chest.

"When?" She whispered.

"I don't even know,but when you said you loved me tonight, I couldn't get you out of my head and where ever my thoughts would go, they would always lead right back to you." I pulled her far away from me so I could look in her eyes. " And I realized that I love you." She looked at me with tears in her eyes and hugged me. "Why are you crying" I asked stroking her hair.

"It's because I'm happy" She said. I smiled and leant down to kiss her. As I touched her lips to mine I heard some one whistle behind me. I ignored them and wrapped my hands around her, bringing her down so that she could lay her head against my chest as we watched the fireworks.

" I love you." she said softly bringing her head so that it was underneath my chin.

" But I love you more" I said kissing the top of her head.

**MARI**

I sat down farther then the rest of the group watching as Naruto kissed Sarah. My heart sank. I knew that I should be over him , but it still bugged me when he kissed her. I felt myself glaring and immedially took my eyes off them and looked at the sky which was being lit up in colorful streaks of light. I felt a hand on top of mine and looked to see Sasuke having a worried expression on his face. I smiled and leaned my back against his chest

" What's wrong?" He asked wrapping arms around me putting his chin on top of my head.

"Nothing." I said glancing at Naruto and Sarah out of the corner of my eye. "It's nothing"

**A/N: Ok! Finally finished with this chapter. I don't know why, but this chapter was the hardest one to write yet and it wasn't even my best! Now I was wondering if you like the couples as they are now or should I change them? If you do like the couples I will still do some NarutoxMari, but they won't be the couple at the end. So tell me what you think! Please! I'm sorry about the grammer mistakes, but I'm a horrible editor, so I'm going to have my friend correct them. In the next chapter they are going to go on a mission, so there will be more action and adventure! The next update probably won't be until friday since of the holiday, but I will try my hardest to update it tommorow. Please review and tell me what you think. I also take suggestions! Thank you for reading! Sorry for the short chapter- the next one will be my longest!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**MARI**

I woke to the sound of beeping from my alarm clock. I groggily reached my hand over and turned it off. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. It was two days after the festival, but the memories were still fresh in my mind. I slipped out of the covers and headed towards the kitchen. My bare feet made little thuds as I walked through the bare hallway of my home. My mother and father left me with a huge house, but I felt like it was just a waste of spave since I was the only one living there. So I moved to a much smaller aparment that had only the bare nesessities. I only visit the house to look at old photographs and knick knacks from my parents. I never brought any home, I don't really know why this is, but I guess I feel like that those things belong in that house.

I walked into the kichen and was about open the fridge door when the doorbell rang. I walked towards the door and looked out the peephole. It was just my luck that it was Sasuke and I looked like a mess.

"Just a minute!" I called as I hurridley ran into the bathroom, brushing my hair with one hand and my teeth in another. After I looked at least presentable I opened the door and said good morning. Sasuke was leaning against the opposite wall looking at the ground intently, but as he saw me, pushed himself off the wall and walked towards me.

" Good morning." he said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my on the crown of my head. I was still not used to this, since it was only yesterday we started going out. It was also kinda weird to see Sasuke who was always brooding and hard as a rock to act gentle and kind. The last few days he was kept asking if I was alright and if there was anything I needed. It was nice seeing this side of him. I stepped out of his embrace and smiled up at him.

" What brings you here?" I said. "Its still 7'o'clock in the morning."

"kakashi sent me to gather you and Naruto." he said putting his arms in front of his chest. "He wants us to meet him in front of the hokage mansion at eight"

"Its probably another D rank mission" I said sighing and closing the door behind Sasuke. He shrugged his shoulders and went over and sat down on the small couch. I got a glass of milk and walked over to him until I was in front of him.

"Well, are we going to go or not?" I said before gulping down my milk.

"Aren't you going to get dressed first?" he said looking me up and down. I looked down and saw that I was still in my neon orange footie pajamas. I blushed and left the room without another word. I hurridley ripped off my pajamas and put on my ninja gear making sure to brush my hair into a high ponytail.

"Ready!" I said walking out my room and grabbing my keys off the hook. Sasuke looked up at me and smiled.

"I kind of liked those bright orange pajamas." He said teasing me.

"Haha, very funny" I said blushing slightly. Naruto gave me them for my birthday, saying something like we could have matching colors.

"No, seriously. You looked very cute." he said grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me towards him until I was sitting across his lap. I layed my hand on his hair, which was incedibley soft.

"How cute?" I smirked a develish grin as I got closer to his face until I was less than an inch away. He answered me by kissing me softly on the lips. I pulled his hair lightly making him stop and looked at me curiously.

"Time?" I said standing up and gesturing towards the clock. " We have to go pick up Naruto and knowing him he's probably not even dressed yet.

"Your right." Sasuke said standing up " The Dobe would sleep all day if he could. Lets go."

...

As we walked towards Naruto's house I got more nervous with every step. I knew he wanted to know why I really did that to Sarah. Plus, I still haven't told him about me and Sasuke. I mean he was totally into Sarah that night and I really didn't feel comfortable to go over there and tell him in front of her after what happend. I know she said that she forgave me, but I still can't forgive myself. We also haven't had any missions, so I haven't seen him recently either. As we reached his door I raised my hand to knock on the door, but before I could, Naruto came running out and knocked me on the ground, with him on top of me. I looked up at Naruto's beaming face.

"Hey, Mari! What are you doing here?" he said cheerfully. I blushed noticing how close his face was to mine and smiled lightly.

"Umm...well..." For some strange reason I couldn't get the simple words out, but before I tried again, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and threw him off me.

"Stay off my girlfriend, idiot." Sasuke said helping me up.

"What the...Wait! Did you just say girlfriend?" Naruto said looking confused as he stood up.

"Yes, Dobe. Mari is my girlfriend." Sasuke said pulling me towards him. Naruto glanced at me questiongly.

"Its true. Sasuke and I started going out on the night of the festival after the incedent with Sarah." I said taking a steps toward him.

I saw a pang of hurt run across his features, but was quickly covered up with a scowl. " Well, what do you guys want? I know you didn't just come here to tell me that."

"Kakashi Sensie wants us to meet him in front of the hokage mansion. Probably just another dumb D rank mission, since thats all we have been getting recently." I said grinning slightly,trying to get Naruto back to his old self.

"Ya, probably." He said shrugging. " I'll see you there. I have to go do something first."

I watched as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

**NARUTO**

I've been sad many times in my life. My feelings been hurt many times from stangers, people from the village, instructors, and my own classmates. I've been punished many times before for just existing. I felt like crying and sobbing, but I sucked it up and dealt with it. I was cured from this sadness when I made friends and comrades. They helped me see happiness in living and being alive.

I've been mad many times in my life. I have felt like punching the villagers, wrecking there things and acting like the demon they thought I was. For a very short time I have thought about getting revenge on every single one of them. But I found people who showed me kindness and love and I was cured. They helped me find the reason for living without having to be searching for revenge.

I've been jealous many times in my life. I've seen many times in my life children my age getting love I've always dreamed of. Then I asked myself why am I only the one not getting this kind of attention. Is it because of the whisker shaped scars on my face? I actually always thought they would make me more adorable. Then I would pull pranks and act like a complete fool to get attention. I didn't care if it was bad attention if at least I was getting it. Then I met Mari who didn't have any parents like myself and she showed me you don't have to be bad to get attention, but by being strong and making friends who care about you.

But right now I feel these feelings coming back. I feel sad because even thought I love Sarah I can't help but still have feelings for Mari and now that she is with the stupid Teme I have no chance at her. I also cant help be jealous of the Teme. I loved her way longer then her and he just pops up in the picture and takes her away. And I'm mad at myself for feeling this way. I never told her how I felt towards her and I love Sarah right now so I have no right to feel this way at all.

I kicked the wall in my fustration and cursed when Ifelt the throbing pain I now had in my foot. I now limped towards the park that I was supposed to meet Sarah this morning for are first date. I knew she would be dissipointed that I would miss are first date, so I had to make it up for somehow. I changed my direction to the local store.

When I got there I went straight towards the flowers, but changed my ming thinking that I had to get something more meaningful. I wasn't good at these things so I went over and asked the store assistant if he had any ideas.

"Well, you could get her something that reminds her of you or a time that you guys had a special moment together." He said organizing some cans. "That usually always works. Or you get always get her flowers."

"Thanks, mister. That really helped!" I said making my way over to the books. I knew exactly what to get her. I looked throught the many books that lined the shelves until I found the one I was looking for. I took it off the shelve and went over to the cash register. I payed for the item and ran out the door despite the dull throb I still felt on my foot. I ran towards the park until I saw Sarah who was holding a basket heading the same way I was.

"Hey! Sarah!" I yelled. She looked back and smiled. She waited as I ran to catch up with her. " Hey! I was on my way to the park to tell you that I couldn't go on our date today, but bought you a present to say I was sorry." I said gesturing towards the bag I was holding in my hand. She looked a little sad, but brightened when I showed her what I got her.

"Thank you, Naruto." She said kissing me on the cheek. "But why this?"I blushed and put my hand behind my head.

"Well, I remember the first time we went on a mission together, just the two of us, to the land of Tea and they were having a parade and they had those paper thingies-"

"Oragami, it was called oragami." she said cutting me off.

"Ya! those things! And you kept saying how beautiful they were and how you wished you could do that. So I bought this oragami book to teach you how!" I said happily.

"You remember that?" She asked smiling.

"How could I not! It was our first mission together and it was also the time that old women stole Gama-chan!"

"Haha! We thought she just wanted help picking her rice paddies!" she said laughing. I smiled and took the basket in one hand and hers in another.

"I guess I'll walk you home, so you can start practicing on your oragami thingies."I said walking towards her home.

"Thanks." She said squeezing my hand. As we walked back I couldn't help but think back to earlier this morning.

"Did you know Mari and Sasuke were going out?" I asked. She nodded.

"They never told me, but they were holding hands on the night of the festival and they were acting a little wierd. Didn't you notice?" She asked looking at me.

"Umm..kinda, but I never knew they would be going out. I was a little suspicious that Sasuke liked Mari, but I didn't know she like him too."

"Me neither, but sometimes things like that happen." She said smiling at me. I smiled back her. We walked in a comfortable silence then until we reached her house.

"Thank you for everything." She said as we reached her door.

"No problem. Its all I could do for missing our first official date." I said giving back her basket. "I'll take you somewhere special when I get back."

"You better!" she said before smiling. I pecked her on the lips before leaving her waving goodbye.


End file.
